Hay cosas de las cuales es mejor no enterarse
by Gaheller
Summary: Scorpius desconfía de su nuevo profesor de DCAO, además le pone de malas que Rose esté enamorada de este mismo profesor, y Albus... bueno, Albus solo quiere divertirse un poco a costa de su amigo y su prima. Será por una inocente apuesta que descubrirán porqué se suele decir que hay cosas de las cuales es mejor no enterarse.
1. La apuesta

_Yo tengo un Amigo invisible que me aaaama, me aaaaamaaa. Su nombre es ¡AlehMcFly!_

**...**

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

_Si tuviera los derechos de Harry Potter estaría revolcándome en mis millones, señores._

**...**

* * *

Ella pidió: Una historia de Albus, Rose y Scorpius (si hay amor entre ellos dos, mejor) en alguna travesura en plan 'El nuevo Trío Dorado'. ¡Disfrútalo o muere! XD

* * *

_**La apuesta**_

_**...**_

—Ni creas que te dejaré hacerlo, Scor —la voz de Rose se hizo escuchar pese a que se trataba de un susurro, lo suficientemente bajo como para no llamar la atención de quienes vigilaban los pasillos.

Decidió no revelar su posición a Rose. Sabía que eso la enfurecería.

Scorpius se mantenía quieto observando el cielo a través del techo encantado del gran comedor. Le gustaba pasear por ahí a altas horas de la noche. Esos paseos nocturnos le aclaraban la mente y le ayudaban a concebir la mejor forma de ganar la apuesta contra Albus. El problema era que solo una vez había conseguido ganar una apuesta contra su amigo, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Era de noche, una noche de cielo despejado con pocas nubes y estrellas brillantes que dejaban ver su luz a través de los techos encantados de Hogwarts. Scorpius las observaba en silencio tirado en medio del gran comedor sobre la fría piedra, pero no le preocupaba que lo atraparan, pues permanecía oculto gracias a su capa de invisibilidad que su padre le regaló alguna vez.

La misma capa que le ayudó a vencer a Albus por primer y única vez en su vida.

—Me lo ha contado Albus —Prosiguió ella el ver que Scorpius no le respondía—, así que ya me ocupé de informar al profesor.

Ese anuncio consiguió enfurecer al chico lo suficiente como para revelar su posición a todo ser viviente en el castillo.

—¡Traidora! —Gritó.

Por supuesto al instante tenían un par de ojos encima. Un prefecto de Hufflepuff. Paseaba su mirada con sospecha por todo el gran comedor. Scorpius sabía que la capa lo ocultaba muy bien, solo debía quedarse ahí tirado en el piso sin moverse, y Rose... bueno ella tenía una capa invisible incluso mejor que la suya propia, la que pedía prestada a sus primos.

Después de un rato el prefecto debió suponer que no había nadie, por lo que salió de ahí dejandolos a solas de nuevo.

—Escucha, Scor. No tuve otra opción, y él me dijo que siempre que no hicieras nada no te castigaría.

—¿No tenías otra opción? ¿que tal cerrar la boca?, a mi me parece una muy buena opción —escupió con la cara roja de furia. Aunque ella no pudiera verla.

Mejor así porque Scorpius se sentía traicionado, muy traicionado. Nunca pensó que Rose se chivaría con un maestro. Nunca lo había hecho, incluso les había ayudado con varias coartadas. Pero esto era demasiado.

Se levantó y dirigió el paso hacia la torre de Ravenclaw con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. No quería que ella la siguiera por lo que no se quito la capa, no quería que le hablara, no quería verla. Estaba tan herido que podía terminar diciéndole cosas de las que se arrepentiría después.

¿Por qué a ella le importaba tanto ese profesor de marras?

_Porque le gusta,_ susurró su conciencia y eso consiguió ponerlo de peor humor todo el camino hasta la aldaba de águila, a la que casi hace volar en pedazos por no ser capaz de descifrar el maldito acertijo.

**…**

Al dia siguiente la clase transcurrió con normalidad. Una normalidad plagada de detalles como el ver al profesor de DCAO más cauto de lo normal; o tal vez ya se estaba poniendo senil y paranoico el viejo ese. En verdad quería creer que Rose no lo había delatado, pero la forma cómo ella lo observaba, con embelesamiento y chorreando baba al igual que prácticamente toda la población femenina del colegio... ¿Qué demonios le ven?

—¿Viste? Tiene un halcón ¡un halcón! ¿No es genial? —comentaban algunas, como si tener un bicho de esos fuera la gran cosa, él también podría tener un halcón si quisiera. Estúpido profesor de DCAO. De solo pensar en que ese sujeto haya conseguido que Rose lo delatara le hervía la sangre.

Estuvo esquivando a Rose todo el día, en las clases que Ravenclaw compartía con Hufflepuff se sentó junto al solitario Runcorn. No era la compañía más amena, pero no era la compañía de Rose y eso era más que suficiente para sentarse junto al silencioso muchacho; cuando compartían clases con Slytherin se sentaba junto a Albus.

El que se haya peleado con su prima no hacia mella en la amistad de los dos chicos.

—Es un estúpido, y un inepto —escupió con desdén en cuanto se reunió con Albus en clase de Pociones.

—No digas eso, Scor. Es un buen profesor y lo sabes.

—Ay no, Al ¿tú también? —Se quejó ganando que su amigo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—Oye, no me veas así. Es un sujeto admirable

¿Acaso todos habían perdido la cabeza? ¿Era al único al que ese hombre conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta? Vale, admitía que sabía de lo que hablaba, pero el que fuera tan versado en la defensa contra las artes oscuras solo podía significar que las conocía muy bien, y eso era motivo suficiente para creer que no debían tenerlo de maestro... ¿Verdad?

—Lo que tienes es celos.

— ¡Yo no tengo celos!

—Sí, yo también siento envidia, pero con chillar y quejarte no conseguirás nada.

—Que no tengo envidia, maldita sea.

Albus lo observó imperturbable. Luego simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Di lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón", pareció decirle con ese gesto.

—De todos modos con todo y lo bueno que es conseguí colarle la tinta invisible —decidió comentar Albus, como quien no quiere la cosa. Por un momento el abrupto cambio en el tema de conversación dejó a Scorpius descolocado—. Todo lo que escriba en los pergaminos desaparecerá, deberá hacer el trabajo dos veces, y tú me debes 10 galeones.

Habían hecho una apuesta con Albus. Por lo general se dedicaban a hacer bromas a otros estudiantes, sin embargo debido a la poca simpatía que sentía Scorpius por su profesor de DCAO propuso a Albus una apuesta más fuerte, el fichaje perfecto. Hasta que Rose decidió enamorarse del sujeto y echarlo todo a perder arruinando los intentos de ambos chicos, hasta que finalmente se chivó.

Era ligeramente reconfortante saber que Albus, pese a todo, no había olvidado su pequeña apuesta.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? —Intervino Albus con esa sonrisa maliciosa que solo significaban problemas

—¿Uh?

—Que el profesor te culpará a ti gracias a Rose.

_Mierda. _

En ese momento recordó la razón por la que había dejado de apostar contra Albus antes de escoger un maestro como blanco. El maldito siempre conseguía salirse con la suya. Albus Potter era una serpiente en toda regla, y por alguna razón él carecía de esa habilidad para conseguir lo que se proponía. El sombrero no se equivocó cuando decidió enviarlo a Ravenclaw.

—Eres un… —no se le ocurría qué decir. Por una parte se sentía feliz por saber que su amigo había conseguido poner al profesor en ridículo; por otra parte le enfurecía saber que no fue él mismo quien lo consiguió y que ahora gracias a Rose lo castigarían hasta el día de su graduación, muy seguramente.

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade? —El cambio de tema de Albus fue tan poco sutil que consiguió romper el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tan pronto me vas a cobrar los galeones?

—Sí, eso en parte. Pero como te van a castigar pronto y probablemente pasarás el resto del año limpiando trastos, seguro que te apetece aprovechar ahora que tienes tiempo.

—Vale, tienes un punto —tenia todo el sentido del mundo la proposición de Albus, y como él a fuerza de costumbre se volvió tan buen perdedor, no tardaba mucho en dejar de mostrarse incrédulo y frustrado.

Además, así conseguiría seguir evitando a Rose. Especialmente ahora que tenía más razones para estar molesto con ella.

— ¿Otra apuesta o se te arruga? —Albus parecía entusiasmado, pero a estas alturas Scorpius definitivamente dejaría de apostar. Eso de perder no solo mellaba el orgullo o acababa con su dinero; también conseguía castigos y enojaba a sus padres.

Mala idea.

—No, a este paso me vas a arruinar.

Ambos rieron, de solo pensar en la absurda posibilidad de ver la fortuna Malfoy amainada por las apuestas perdidas de su heredero.

—Y mira que lo digo en serio —lo dijo un poco en broma, y un poco en serio. Gracias a Merlín Albus supo leer entre líneas y dejo el tema, al menos de momento.

**…**

Con los conocimientos de ambos, salir del colegio no era un verdadero desafío. Si bien los pasadizos que se mantenían cerrados después de la guerra permanecieron así, la sala de los menesteres se había recuperado y con él su famoso pasadizo que tantas vidas salvó en su momento.

Recorrerlo les llevaba a Cabeza de Puerco, un pub abandonado hace mucho, desde que su propietario murió, sin mencionar que era un acceso muy discreto al pueblo.

Era su refugio y lo mejor fue cuando encontraron la trampilla en el suelo que los llevaba a una muy nutrida bodega de licores. Era, por supuesto bebidas para magos mayores de edad, no para dos mocosos de quince años. Pero eso daba igual, él era un Malfoy con un apellido infame amigo del Potter oveja negra de la familia. Viéndolos juntos era difícil saber quien corrompió a quien. Aunque ellos sabían que su amistad surgió del entendimiento mutuo a partir de saberse cuasi-parias de sus respectivos círculos.

Como sea, emborracharse hacia parte de esa clase de cosas estúpidas que hacían los chicos como ellos por el puro placer de saber que llevaban la contraria al resto del mundo. Bendita adolescencia.

Aunque claro, nadie se enteraba nunca de eso.

Se hicieron con una dotación nada despreciable de alcohol. Suficiente para dar una fiesta, solo que ellos eran solo dos, y planeaban quedarse ahí, bebiendo y probablemente jugando al ajedrez mágico, o apostando. Porque según Albus: Las apuestas le daban emoción a la vida.

—¿Por qué no simplemente le dices a mi prima que la quieres? —La voz de Albus sonaba pastosa, pero eso no impidió que Scorpius le escuchara con claridad.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, Albus debía estar muy borracho para andar diciendo eso.

—¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa? Si eres tu precisamente el que dice que matara al que se le acerque—era gracioso que dijera eso él precisamente, quien se mostraba gruñón con cualquiera que se acercara a su prima, casi como si fuera su hermana menor.

El licor había espesado su mente y tardo en reaccionar, tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir a su mente trabajar cuando vió esa sonrisa de "Te atrapé" en el rostro de su amigo. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que no habia negado a Albus que le gustaba Rose.

Maldito Potter.

—Si no le dices tú, le digo yo —amenazó su amigo con esa maldita sonrisa aún.

—No lo harás

—Si lo hare

—No, no lo harás

—Sí. Lo haré

—No te creerá —canturreó Scorpius con la confianza propia que da el alcohol cuando le recorre las venas. Estaba seguro que ella no se creería eso. Menos aún si venia de boca de Albus.

—¿Qué te apuestas?

¡Ajá! entonces todo es un plan de Albus para llevarlo a eso.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? —Vale, eso último sonó un poco a reina del drama, pero en verdad sentía que a Albus le divertía verlo hacer el ridículo.

—Perder. Ser un maldito perdedor — y Scorpius pensó en mil formas de esconder el cadáver de Albus, porque empezaba a sentir un poco de ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo.

—Gracias, amigo.

—Eres obscenamente rico y no te duele perder unos cuantos galeones. Por eso no te esfuerzas en las apuestas y es aburrido ganar siempre.

—Entonces deja que te gane.

—Eso sería menos divertido, e insultante con tu persona —bueno, sí. Ganar por lástima sería más humillante en opinión de Scorpius.

—Pues déjame en paz No pienso aceptar una apuesta de nuevo ¿me oíste? ¡Jamas!

Albus sonrió de nuevo y Scorpius supo que cosas horribles sucederían. Era un mal presagio y de repente no sintió la cabeza tan aletargada. Esa simple mueca de Albus consiguió ponerlo en alerta.

— ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rose?

—Si no ganas le diré a Rose todo.

¿Y sigue con eso?

—No te creerá

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Como sea le contaré todo lo que se me ocurra después de este lapsus etílico, y juro que tengo una imaginación interesante; pero si tu, por algún milagro llegas a ganar... seré una tumba y nunca más volveré a mencionar esto a nadie, ni lo usaré nuevamente contra ti. ¿Aceptas?

— ¿Tengo opción?

Albus sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Bien, el objetivo es el mismo: el profesor de Defensa.

—¿Estás loco? —Un de las reglas de sus apuestas era no escoger el mismo objetivo dos veces. eso era estúpido.

—Te va a castigar así que dudo sospeche de ti precisamente por eso.

—Y lo tendré cerca un buen tiempo —completó en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

—Que no se diga que no te doy ventaja.

—Me descubrirá de todos modos.

—Mal, esa no es la actitud que espero. Así no me ganarás.

—Por cierto, me vengaré de esto. Ya lo verás, Albus.

—Por nada.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: La madre de los clichés 3G: Albus en Slytherin y oveja negra de la familia. No me importa, así me gusta :3

1. Borracheras de adolescentes con mala, muy mala resaca. En especial para Scorpius, ñejejeje Albus es malo :D

2. Sí, Scorpius va a Ravenclaw y Rose a Hufflepuff XD

3. Esto iba a ser un oneshot, pero lo partí en un threeshot :D el siguiente capítulo será "La broma" y el último "El secreto" y juro que si no se sorprenden con el secreto me corto una mano (No, no lo haré)

4. Espero que te guste mi amiguisima invisibilisima (?)


	2. La broma

**...**

**La broma**

**…**

La broma no solo debía ser perfecta en términos de su ejecución, tampoco importaba si alguien lo conseguía primero, por eso se habían dejado el resto del año escolar hasta las vacaciones de verano como plazo máximo lo más importante era la originalidad, que fuera realmente buena. Guarradas no se admitían.

Vamos en pocas palabras una jodida obra de arte.

Scorpius se había estado devanando los sesos, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más preocupado se sentía. Había días en los que se encontraba más irascible de lo normal y en una ocasión gritó a unos niños de primero solo porque sus susurros no le permitían concentrarse. Había momentos en los que deseaba darse por vencido, luego recordaba que no apostaba unos simpes galeones.

Maldito Potter y su competitividad.

Bueno como sea encontrar un lugar silencioso era su prioridad. Trató con la biblioteca pero eso era aún más problemático puesto que Rose pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre allí. No, tendría que pensar en otro lugar.

La sala común de Ravenclaw no era precisamente el lugar más silencioso, pero a la gente por allí le daba prácticamente igual lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, y sabían respetar el espacio personal del otro, era el lugar perfecto; o al menos así pensó Scorpius que sería, hasta que algún metiche decidió hacerle interminables e indiscretas preguntas sobre su familia, en especial acerca de su padre y abuelo, bajo pretexto de estar haciendo un trabajo para la clase de historia de la magia.

A estas preguntas Scorpius respondía con una ceja alzada en conjunto a la más absoluta y notable displicencia. Se le daba bien expresar desdeño y en ocasiones, cuando no bastaba fulmianr con la mirada, se valía de una que otra amenaza. El que fuera un Ravenclaw no reducía en gran medida el peso de generaciones y generaciones de Slytherin.

Pero el no era un Slytherin. Era un Ravenclaw y entre los Ravenclaw está muy mal visto no compartir lo que sabes con los demás, algo así como una regla no escrita y que Scorpius se negara tajantemente a soltar prenda le hizo ganar miradas hostiles por parte de sus compañeros, otros simplemente parecían no captar su mal genio y seguían preguntando sin el menor tacto. Por lo que finalmente se rindió y decidió pasar el menor tiempo posible ahí.

"¿Cómo estaría llevando Albus las cosas?", se preguntaba a menudo. "Seguro que ya tenía mil ideas.", se respondía casi al tiempo. El maldito de Potter tenía una familia llena de bromistas, lo llevaba en la sangre. Además tenía ese instinto extraño que hacía que las cosas le salieran bien siempre, o casi siempre.

Si pudo vencerlo en una ocasión, bien puede vencerlo de nuevo. No quería que las cosas con Rose se complicaran más de lo que ya estaban.

Rose… Seguía por todos los medios posibles esquivando a Rose, aunque sus motivos fueran completamente distintos. Ya no estaba enojado por haberlo delatado ante el profesor Bösengeist; pero tampoco se sentía capaz de verla a la cara. Era algo extraño y estúpido, aún así no podía evitarlo.

Bueno, también estaba el asunto de la apuesta que debía mantener en secreto, y dudaba que pudiera conseguir decirle a ella una mentira que realmente se creyera.

Si, lo mejor era evitarla, definitivamente.

Eso lo dejaba con muy pocas opciones y sinceramente no creía que vagar por el segundo piso sin rumbo fuera a ayudarle, no es como que mágicamente apareciera un lugar que…

—¡Te conozco! —canturreó alguien a sus espaldas. Una voz aguda y chillona que casi consigue romperle los tímpanos.

—Todos me conocen—contesto dando la vuelta con absoluta parsimonia —por desgracia —añadió más para sí mismo.

— ¿Y no moriste? —dijo la vocesita y sonaba como si se lamentara por verlo ahí respirando.

Muy bien, eso había sido extraño. Que empezaran a desearle la muerte ya empezaba a ser escalofriante, pero cuando dirigió su mirada de donde se supone venia la voz no había nada.

Se giró nuevamente dispuesto a olvidar ese lapsus de demencia, convencerse a sí mismo que no escuchaba voces y continuar con su vida; pero al hacerlo estuvo frente a frente con un par de enormes lentes traslucidos que dejaban ver a un igualmente traslucido rostro.

—No, no eres tú —se lamentó la fantasma. —el chico que Harry Potter casi mata era de Slytherin no de Ravenclaw.

—¿Eres esa chica muerta que se pasa la vida llorando en los baños?

No, la sutileza no era la especialidad de Scorpius.

—Para tu información no puedo "pasarme la vida" porque estoy muerta, y si lloro es porque todos en este castillo son felices haciéndome la vida imposible

—Existencia —corrigió Scorpius casi por reflejo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Alguien normal hubiera detectado el peligro cuando el timbre de Myrtle se tornó una octava más agudo, pero no Scorpius.

—Nadie te puede "hacer la vida imposible" porque como tú misma dijiste, estás muerta, por lo tanto el termino correcto es "hacerme la existencia imposible" —después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio en los que la fantasma-que-llora lo observaba como si de repente le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, Scorpius supo que no debió haber dicho eso.

—Pues tienes razón —dijo finalmente con la mirada perdida. —Por cierto soy Myrtle

—Bien, suerte con eso, yo… me tengo que ir.

Scorpius se giró bruscamente en busca de un camino que lo llevara lejos de ella. Bien pensado que todos sus compañeros de casa lo miraran mal no era tan malo.

— ¿Quieres conocer mi retrete?

Scorpius enarcó una ceja incrédulo. ¿De verdad dijo eso?

—Estoy ocupado, tal vez después —trató de excusarse y tomo nota mental de no volver a deambular solo por el segundo piso en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—tienes miedo. Pero no te preocupes, yo te acompaño.

Oh, Merlín. En verdad esa loca quería mostrarle un retrete. Pero más importante: Lo llamó cobarde.

—Claro que no, yo no tengo miedo… ¿Por qué tendría miedo de un retrete?

—Duh. Porque ahí morí.

— ¿Moriste en un retrete? —Esa era de lejos la muerte más absurda que había escuchado jamás ¿Cómo alguien moría así? Era insólito y por lo mismo consiguió captar su atención. Scorpius siempre fue innatamente curioso. Tal vez por eso el sombrero había decidido enviarlo a Ravenclaw.

Scorpius asintió y Myrtle casi no cabía de la dicha cuando lo condujo por el pasillo hacia los baños de chicas flotando de un lado a otro mientras no dejaba de parlotear con entusiasmo y ensoñación sobre ojos amarillos que te quitaban la vida, chicos que se burlaban de ti y gente extraña que la visitaba y le hacía preguntas sobre su muerte, sobre las leyes de la vida, del tiempo, el mundo de los muertos. Ese tipo de cosas.

—… y aquí es donde me siento a lamentarme sobre lo cruel que es la vida er —se corrigió—… existencia.

—Lindo retrete —eso fue decepcionante, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que el retrete tomara vida y de repente saltara y le arrancara la cabeza? "¡Claro! Pero que sensato eres, Scorpius", se riñó mentalmente.

—Puedes sentarte si quieres –sugirió, muy seguramente al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada puesta sobre el dichoso retrete.

—No me voy a sentar en el retrete de un baño de chicas. De cualquier modo es el baño de chicas. Será mejor que salga de aquí antes de que me atrapen. Ya tengo suficientes castigos encima como para ganarme uno más.

Myrtle suspiro con anhelo.

— ¿Sabes? No eres el primer chico que entra en este baño.

—Seguro tienes muchos admiradores. Mira que la loza de este baño puede ser considerada un tesoro nacional, podrías cobrar la entrada y poner un letrero: "Aquí meó Helga Hufflepuff en persona" —Se burló.

Myrtle se limitó a mirarlo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—Di lo que quieras, pero el mismísimo Harry Potter paso un buen tiempo aquí.

—¿En serio? Nah, mientes ¿Para qué haría algo así?—Eso sí que no se lo esperaba ¿Por qué el padre de Albus permanecería ahí?

—No soy ninguna mentirosa. Él y sus amigos estuvieron aquí haciendo esa poción. Les gustaba romper las reglas.

—Poción ¿Qué poción? —La fantasma loca consiguió captar la atención de Scorpius y parecía muy satisfecha por eso.

—No lo sé, pero tardaron mucho, y fue muy gracioso ver a la chica gato.

— ¿Chica gato?—Eso de algún modo sonaba como a una broma. La respuesta a sus problemas — ¿Cuánto tardaron en fabricarla?

—Entre una semana y… ¿un año? —Hizo una breve pausa—. No lo sé el tiempo de los mortales se siente diferente, incluso me pareció haberte visto antes, pero eras mayor y llevabas cara de angustia.

**...**

—Estás raro —Dijo Rose sentándose a su lado en la biblioteca.

Había estado ocultándose tras una enorme pila de libros, cada cual más grueso que el anterior y se había sentado en el rincón más alejado de la biblioteca. Gracias a la mención que hizo Myrtle de esa extraña poción no tuvo más remedio que ir a la biblioteca. Tomó bastantes medidas de seguridad para no encontrarse con Rose, no sirvieron, y ahí la tenía.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estoy como siempre —Mintió descaradamente, evitaba mirarla a los ojos por todo medio de manera que su mentira difícilmente podría convencerla. A decir verdad a Scorpius mentir se le daba condenadamente bien, o al menos así había sido hasta ahora, con ella le resultaba algo más difícil.

—No, estás enfadado conmigo —insistió y se equivocaba. —. Mira, créeme que no sabía que Albus se aprovecharía de la situación para salvarse del castigo dejándote en reemplazo. Es un…

No la evitaba porque estuviera enfadado, es solo que desde la conversación etílica con Albus, y su posterior resaca, las cosas resultaron más esclarecedoras de lo que hubiera pensado, y de algún modo al ser consciente de lo que sentía por ella no era capaz de volver a comportarse normalmente como antes, es decir ¿cómo se supone que se comportaba antes? ¿Normal? ¿Cómo se hace para pretender actuar normal? Agh un verdadero lio.

Suspiró, se echó el flequillo hacia atrás peinándolo con la mano dispuesto a hablar. No podía segur ocultándose tras esos libros mientras ella lo perforaba con la mirada.

—Está bien, eso ya lo discutimos entre nosotros. Sé que no es tu culpa.

—Entonces algo te ha pasado. ¿Estás bien? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

No, no puedo.

—Claro, Rose.

— ¿Y bien?

—Bien ¿qué?

—Se que Albus y tu planean otra de las suyas

—No, no planeamos nada

—y ¿qué hay de estos libros? Los conozco y huelo una broma a kilómetros de distancia.

—Es para un trabajo.

Rose se dedicó a clavarle la mirada un buen rato, como evaluando si mentía. Así que Scorpius se armo de toda la tranquilidad que le permitía su pulso acelerado para así ser capaz de sostenerle la penetrante mirada.

—Ves como si me ocultas cosas.

Ahg ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Será mejor que no intenten nada raro. Lo digo por su bien.

"Tranquilo, Scor. No sabe nada, no tiene pruebas. Solo sonríe" se animó.

Y eso hizo, sonrió para luego agregar

—No te preocupes, Rose. No es mi intención permanecer castigado el resto de mi vida.

**…**

Most Potent potions habia resuelto sus dudas, no fue difícil sacarlo, y con la ayuda de Myrtle al final consiguió averiguar de qué poción se trataba, aún así ¿Poción multijugos? ¿La madre de Rose fabricó eso a los 12 años? ¿Para qué? Bah, de todas formas él no se sentía capaz de fabricar la poción. No es que se le diera mal esa asignatura, pero poción multijugos era excesivamente complejo y tampoco tenía el tiempo.

De cualquier modo el plazo se acercaba, debía conseguirlo pronto. Al menos no tenía que presentar los timos ese año, eso era bueno.

Tambien habia sido una muy buena idea permitirse la ayuda de Myrtle, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué a ella le causaba tal emoción ayudarlo, tal vez la eternidad era así de aburrida. Pero lo mejor sin duda fue cuando le conto que había visto a Albus ansioso, y ligeramente irritado. Una clara señal de que él tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Sin embargo, para Scorpius no todas las noticias que le llevaba Myrtle eran buenas, como pudo constatar esa misma tarde.

—Creo que tu profesor sospecha de ti, Scoooor — Se estremeció. ¿Su nombre en la voz de Myrtle sonaba así de escalofriante?.

En otra ocasión le hubiera pedido que lo llamara por su nombre completo, solo Albus y Rose tenían derecho a llamarlo "Scor". No obstante la mención de su profesor llamó más su atención.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estuvo aquí y reviso todos los baños, creo que le gustó ese lavabo —Myrtle señaló el lavabo frente a "su retrete"—. No entiendo por qué, claramente mi retrete es más llamativo.

Genial, lo que le faltaba. El profesor lo estaba siguiendo. Al menos ya sabía que dejar una poción cociéndose en ese baño no era buena idea.

Tampoco es que tuviera mucho que lo inculpara, porque aún no había decidido la broma. Los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca le daban unas muy buenas ideas, pero o eran demasiado arriesgadas; o inviables; o no terminaban de convencerle.

—Um, ¿Tinta invisible? —Sugirió ella.

—Fue lo que uso Albus y es bastante tonta si me preguntas. ¿Cómo pude perder ante semejante estupidez?

—Le puedo dar un susto de tu parte —se ofreció con una sonrisa sugerente.

Scorpius lo meditó un momento. Esa del susto estaría buena. De solo pensar en ver a el profesor Bösengeist asustado. Pero, era inviable, es decir se trata de un hombre versado en las artes oscuras, ¿cómo conseguía asustar a alguien así? ¿Cuál sería su miedo?

—Un boggart.

—¿Boggart? —Gimió ella a punto de montar un berrinche de los suyos—. Es que no soy lo suficientemente atemorizante? ¡Insensible! —chilló destemplando sus tímpanos. Pero no se alejó, aparentemente le gustaba la compañía de Scorpius.

—Probablemente le envíe un howler para que llegue a despertarlo en media noche y lo deje sordo. Con suerte le da un infarto.

Sonrió embelesado con la perspectiva, pero era solo otra idea que no tenía salida. Para empezar ¿cómo burlaría las defensas que debe rodear su dormitorio?.

— ¡Agh! Si tan solo supiera su punto débil —Se quejó en voz alta, recostado en la pared y con los puños al aire.

—Yo puedo preguntarle por su secreto.

—Sí, y yo le ofreceré _veritaserum_ para que diga la verdad. Se la beberá con gusto.

—Yay ¿crees que funcione?

—No.

"¿Acaso los fantasmas no conocen el sarcasmo?" Se preguntó mientras se disponía a recoger sus cosas para dejarlas en su habitación y luego dirigirse a cumplir su castigo.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Ya va siendo hora de mi castigo y entre más rápido llegue más pronto me libraré.

Al llegar a mitad del camino entre su sala común y el salón de pociones se detuvo de inmediato sin poder creer la genial idea que se le acababa de ocurrir:

—¡Poción de la verdad! —gritó en voz alta.

Que la gente ande por ahí diciendo la verdad es algo realmente maquiavélico. Todos tienen algo que ocultar y Scorpius sospecha… no, está bastante seguro que su profesor le oculta algo. De manera que conseguir hacerlo beber _veritaserum_, o una poción similar, sería una broma sublime ¡Sublime! Incluso Albus sería incapaz de negar su genialidad.

Lo vencerá en la apuesta y le cerrará la boca. Además con suerte logra destaparle la máscara a su profesor y consigue que lo despidan, mejor que mejor.

La broma perfecta.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: He recuperado algunos archivos, he aquí la segunda parte (por fin) ;)

1. XD no pude evitar meter a Myrtle, primero porque ella conoció a Draco en sus peores momentos, segundo porque ella estuvo al tanto de la fabricación en secreto de la poción multijugos, y tercero porque scorpius necesitaba un aliado y ella me pareció perfecta, además son de la misma casa, por lo que se entienden, de algún modo.

2. Mil formas de morir hogwarts edition XD sí, la muerte de myrtle debería salir en ese programa XD

3. No hay mucho Rose/Scorpius aquí. Tampoco aparece Albus muy seguido. Decidí enfocarme en Scorpius, en la siguiente parte conoceran al dichoso profesor :3


End file.
